The continuing aim of this project is to investigate the rationale and efficacy of immunotherapy with BCG and allogeneic myeloblasts given supplementary to chemotherapy of human leukemia. Non-specific immune competence as well as specific tumor immunity will be assessed by delayed cutaneous reactivity and by in vitro cytotoxicity and immunofluorescence assays. Our current studies are intended to further define the specificity of antibody elaborated by patients with acute and chronic myelocytic leukemia given immunotherapy, and to relate the antibody response to the total tumor cell load, and to circulating tumor antigens.